Forward in time
by Star wars makeover
Summary: What happens when a man meets himself from another time and who did that other self bring with him. Little bit of fluffiness and mild swearing. KimDrO TommyKimberlyTrentKiraConner TriniZack BillyHayley JasonKat i'll fool around with the pairings a bit
1. WTF

**I can't teach**

"Hey Kimberly, wait up" Tommy ran up to his girlfriend and wrapped her in a tight hug. Kimberly looked at him thankfully and kissed him. Her brother was really sick and she'd be by herself for days on end. The only person who could get near her without running off was Tommy "I know you're sad but you have to…" he paused and turned to her "Do you feel that?"

Kimberly did, a tingling feeling was running through her body. It felt a lot like she was teleporting but Zordon and Alpha would normally warn them, just in case they were in public.

"What's happening" she panicked and Tommy held her tighter. He didn't think Alpha and Zordon were behind this teleporting business at all. He thought it was Rita or Zedd or someone else that had something against the power rangers.

"Tommy, who's doing this" Kimberly squealed.

"I dunno" he said and then they both disappeared.

Tommy woke up in the park, rubbing his sore head. He heard a groan from behind him and turned to see Kimberly sitting up gripping her arm.

"Where are we Tommy?"

"I don't know" he helped her to her feet and they both looked around. It was a lot like Angel Grove but they could both tell that it wasn't.

"Tommy, I wanna go home"

"Kim, you're a power ranger, calm down and act like one" Tommy hadn't meant to say that but it was too late. Kimberly had an angry expression on her face as she glared at Tommy.

"Nice, I'll find my own way home" she turned on her heel and stalked off across the park. Tommy stood there staring after her and sighed.

Once she was far away from Tommy, she sank onto the grass and stared at her feet. She wanted to get home, her brother may be dead by now and she wouldn't know.

"Are you ok" a concerned voice from behind her made her look up. A girl around Kimberly's age stood behind her. The girl had on jeans and a yellow shirt. She had brown curly hair that touched her shoulders and her face was full of anger, worry and sadness.

"Um…yea, I'm fine" the girl plopped down next to Kimberly.

"Hi, I'm Kira" her voice didn't have any tone to it.

"Hi Kira, I'm Kimberly" Kimberly smiled at the girl "You look upset is something wrong"

"Um…no I'm fine" Kimberly looked Kira over again and her gaze landed on Kira's arm.

"What happened" a huge bruise nearly covered Kira's arm. Kira quickly moved her arm and looked away. Tears started to form in her eyes as she recalled the other night.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Kimberly knew that Kira was lying.

"Kira, please tell me" Kimberly begged and something about Kimberly's voice made Kira trust her.

"It's my dad" Kimberly's eyes went down.

"I know how it feels, my brother could die any day now but that still doesn't explain the bruise" Kimberly patted the girl carefully but Kira pushed her arm away and Kimberly noticed more than anger in there. It was as if she had made a terrible mistake.

"You don't understand though. It's not like that at all. My dads are horrible. He don't give a damn about anything but punching the crap outta me" Kira's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth in horror. Kimberly's eyes widened.

"What!"

"That was a mistake, I wasn't meant to…" Kira gave into the tears and covered her entire face with her hands.

"Your dads abusive" hissed Kimberly and Kira looked up with a tear-stained face.

"It's worse than that, its much much worse"

"Have you told anybody" demanded Kimberly hugging the other girl.

"No" Kira's muffled reply said and Kimberly was horrified beyond belief.

"Why!"

"I c…can't" cried Kira and Kimberly became confused.

"But you have to"

"He'll kill me"

"What about your mum, she'll stop him right, you're her daughter" Kimberly tried to comfort Kira.

"He killed her, 3 days ago, they…they were fighting over…over me and he took a knife and" Kira collapsed. She couldn't say anymore. She had just spilled out a horrible secret to a girl who she didn't know. She couldn't continue.

"Did you…did you see this" Kimberly demanded. Kira nodded and Kimberly started to feel like murdering that man who Kira called her father. "Is…is he your real father?"

"Y…yes"

"When did he start beating you?"

"Ever since I was 5. He was always running around with knives and threatening me. Mum was also like that but she wasn't as bad as my dad. They both hated me and they hated eachother. I…I couldn't tell anyone, I couldn't"

"Kimberly" someone yelled and Kimberly saw Tommy running across the yard "Kimberly, I've been looking everywhere for you" he stopped next to the two girls and noticed Kira "What's wrong with her?"

"Kira's dads abusive" Kimberly mumbled and Tommy gasped.

"What is his name" he demanded and Kira looked up shaking.

"Mr Max Ford"

"No, I had him" he growled and Kira looked at him witheringly.

"You can't have, he's been with me since I was born. Since 1987" Kim gasped at the year. This girl wasn't a 7 year old/

"But I had him, in 1981" he said and she looked at him.

"You're too young to be born then"

"But this 1993 now" Tommy fought and she glared at him.

"Its 2004 dumbass" she told him and he gasped.

"Oh no" he glanced at Kimberly and she also had a panicked look on her face.

"School starts tomorrow" Kira continued and Tommy nodded.

"Um…don't panic Kimberly. The others are gonna be so worried" the others meant Zordon and Alpha but Kira didn't need to know that.

An hour later Kira, Kimberly and Tommy sat in Kira's bedroom. Her father was out so she brought them into her house.

"You guys gonna go to school?" she asked and they frowned at eachother.

"Uh, I'm not registered for Reefside high, I was registered for Angel Grove but if I still am I'm in shock" Tommy admitted. Kimberly was quick to agree. Kira stared at them. It seemed as if they were dancing around something.

"Why wouldn't you be enrolled in a high school?" She asked innocently. Tommy tried one of his sorta true stories that he had used before.

"Well, we're boyfriend and girlfriend" nudged Kimberly to keep her quite "and her parents died. Her brothers about to die and we ran away because she doesn't wanna be near Angel Grove and I'd do anything for her"

"Oh" Kira knew he sounded farfetched. Kimberly glanced at Tommy and turned back to Kira.

"Yea" she sounded hesitant but she agreed with Tommy's story anyway.

"Come along to school then, the schools so thick that it won't notice that you're not enrolled" Kira said and they glanced at eachother.

'Um…ok but we have no clean clothes and no place to sleep" Kimberly pointed out.

"Well, I can lend you stuff Kimberly but I dunno about Tommy" she glanced at him. He came borrow some of the stuff my dad said was from someone else my age that he looked after"

"He's looked after to many people" growled Tommy but smiled at Kira "Yea, that'll be great"

"Where are we to sleep" asked Kimberly and Kira frowned.

"If I was stupid I'd say stay with me but I'm not stupid" she said and Kimberly patted her arm.

"If we did, would your dad mind" Kira though for a minute and shrugged.

"He wouldn't notice, all he'd notice was that he had more people to kill"

"We'll stay" decided Tommy and she stared open-mouthed at him.

"Ok, I know I'm not stupid but I'm not sure about you" she said.

"We can hold our own" Kimberly told her and Kira switched her stare to Kimberly.

'How?"

"Kira, do you know Martial arts?" asked Tommy, Kira shook her head.

"Well, we do and we can teach you" Kira's eyes lit up. She'd always wanted to learn how to fight and the chance was just too perfect.

'Really!"  
"Sure and I'll teach you gymnastics to go with it" Kimberly added. Kira nodded straight away and Tommy pulled her to her feet.

"First things first, is there anywhere to train?"

"Um…there's the woods" she offered.

"It'll do" shrugged Kimberly.

"Great, I'll show you the way"

They all climbed to their feet and walked for about 10 minutes before they came to some woods.

"This is it" Kira said smiling at the other teens.

"Great" Tommy entered it first and looked around "there's room to train at least" he yelled back to them. Kimberly and Kira ran after him. They grinned at eachother and set to work. Kimberly said Kira should learn gymnastics first and Tommy didn't argue.

"Ok"

For the rest of the day they taught Kira gymnastics. By the end of the 3 hours, she had learned cartwheels, handstand and small flips. She would have to work a lot harder but Kimberly seemed pleased enough with her results.

"You're progressing on this fast, you're better than Tommy when it comes to gym" she teased her boyfriend.

"Hey, I can so kick your ass in karate" he argued and she laughed.

"Come on Kira, let's go back to your place and leave Tommy to die in the woods" she linked arms with Kira and they both skipped off, leaving Tommy seething.


	2. New school

**Chapter 2: Detention**

"This is so weird" murmured Kimberly and Tommy patted her.  
"Its ok…I guess but we're lucky Kira's dad was out last night or we'll look bad on our…um first day"

'According to her" Kimberly argued as Kira came up behind them. They put a halt to their conversation.

"So you guys, I sneaked into the new principals office and stuck your names onto the role. It'll travel to every computer in the school, don't worry. You'll get your timetables in first lesson" Kira said to them and Tommy nodded at her.

"Thanks"

"Hey Kira" a girl came running up to the trio.

"Oh hey Michelle, can you tell the band that I will be there this afternoon, I won't miss it this time" Kira said and Michelle nodded before looking at Kimberly and Tommy.

'Hey, who are your friends?"

"Oh, their names are Kimberly and Tommy. Guys, this is Michelle" Kira introduced them. Michelle nodded at the two before running off.

"Do you have a band?" asked Kimberly intrigued. Kira nodded and they walked off talking, leaving Tommy alone again.

"Come on Derrick, no-one can beat me in soccer" some ones snide voice passed Tommy and he looked up to see two boys talking. The one on the right had a soccer ball in is hands.

"I probably could" Tommy spoke up and the boy that had spoken looked at Tommy in disdain.

"You really wanna try?"

"Let him try Conner" Derrick stepped in glaring at Tommy evilly which Tommy easily returned. Derrick shivered a little at Tommy's glare.

"Yea, let me try Conner" Tommy told the other boy and Conner shrugged.

"Do you mind missing class" Tommy paused for a minute and thought hard.

"Um…I'm not…"

"Woos"

"Fine" Tommy refused to be insulted like that. Conner grinned victoriously.

"Let's go to the field" Tommy and Conner set off while Derrick hurried to class.

**Science classroom**

Kimberly slid into a seat next to Kira once they reached science. Tommy was also in their class and Kira was starting to get worried that he wouldn't show.

"Where's Tommy" hissed Kira and Kimberly shrugged.

"Probably showing off somewhere"

"Does he show off" Kira sounded intrigued and Kimberly grinned.

"Oh yea, all the time"

"And you still go out with him" Kira asked incredulously.

"Yea, he always helps me out but if he goes past the limit of showing off, I can get my buddy Jason to kick his ass" Kira laughed before straightening up as a teacher came in.

"Who's that" hissed Kimberly thinking Kira might know.

"Um…I think he's new" Kira looked at the new teacher carefully.

"Hello class, welcome to first period science. I am Dr Oliver" the teacher said and Kimberly's eyes widened.

"Did he just say Oliver?" she demanded of Kira. Kira nodded looking back at Kimberly weirdly "Oh, ok" (_This is funny but he's a science teacher Kimberly, come out of dream world)_

A blonde haired girl up the front put up her hand. "Yes?" the new teacher asked and the girl stood up with a boy right behind her.

"Dr Oliver, I am Cassidy Cornell, Reefside reporter and I'm sure a lot of us are wondering, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher." She turned to the boy behind her "Are you getting this Devin?" Kira groaned while Kimberly didn't know whether to groan or laugh. She settled for a snort.

"I promise you, I'm old enough now lets put the camera away" Dr O said indicating towards the camera Devin had in his hands. The teacher looked through the desks and his eyes landed on two empty seats 'Who's missing?"

**On the soccer field**

Tommy kicked the ball hard at Conner. Conner blocked it and started running to the other goal with it. Tommy kicked the ball from under Conner's feet and they both fell to the ground. When Conner tripped, he had fallen over Tommy's legs.

"You're good" gasped Tommy pulling himself back up.

"I know, better than you" Conner teased and Tommy growled.

'No you're not, I got 3 more goals than you did!"

"I was going easy on you" Conner jaded and Tommy kicked the ball with such anger that it sailed into Tommy's goal.

"Let's make that four more than you" Tommy sneered and Conner seethed.

"No fair, I wasn't ready!"

"I think you're all ready to come with me though" said a woman's voice and both boys turned seeing a woman there. Tommy had no idea who she was but Conner had an excellent idea of who she was.

"Principal Randall, how nice to see you" he strained the word nice.

"Conner McKnight and…" she looked at Tommy waiting for his name.

'Tommy Oliver" he mumbled and she beckoned them to follow her.

_(Tommy Oliver, hmm)_

**After science class**

"Dr O looked at me weirdly" complained Kimberly as she and Kira exited the classroom.

"So, where's Tommy, McKnight didn't show either"

"Who's McKnight?' asked Kimberly and Kira laughed.

"He's a stupid typical jock" they started to head to the tables to eat. Kira grabbed her guitar just before they got there when she passed her locker.

"Is McKnight his name?" _(Funny name)_

"No, that's his last name, his real names Conner" Kira blushed a little and started walking faster.

"Do you like him" teased Kimberly but Kira didn't answer

Soon both of them were settled on a picnic tables both singing Kira's song. Kira had taught it to Kimberly the night before. Just after they were finished Principal Randall came along towing Tommy and Conner with her. They both were trying to stand as far away from eachother as possible. Kimberly stared at Tommy's angry face and shivered a little at the glares he was giving off to anyone who looked at him.

"Kira Ford…" Randall looked at Kimberly for an introduction.

"Kimberly Hart" Kimberly spoke up bravely.

"Did anyone tell you two that performing on school grounds was against the rules" Randall inquired and they both shook their heads.

"It wasn't against the rules last year" argued Kira.

"That was last year" Randall said angrily.

"But…" Kimberly spoke up and Randall looked at her.

"But what?"

"That rules absolutely bogus, it's just a guitar and two voices" Kimberly was angry, Tommy could tell as he looked at her. Randall glared at the petite brunette seated on the picnic table.

"Come with me Miss Hart and Ford" Kimberly and Kira pull themselves off the table and started after Randall. As they were crossing the grass, sprinklers suddenly went off all around them. Kimberly screamed as she and Kira ran out of the water. Tommy stood there seething as he got soaked. Conner dropped his soccer ball and bent down to get it back while Randall looked around. She spotted a blue dressed American-African boy under an umbrella.

"Ethan James" She hissed as she stormed up to him.

After school the teens were made to stand in a corridor, still dripping wet from Ethan's attack. Kimberly was grumbling to Kira, Tommy and Conner were sending eachother death glares and Ethan was seething about having detention for a whole week. Dr O came from around the corner talking to Randall and they stopped in front of the 5. He looked at them and his eyes landed on Tommy. His eyes widened in horror. Dr O quickly shook his head as Randall walked off. He took off his glasses and surveyed the kids in front of him.

"So, anyone like museums?" he braced himself for Tommy's reaction.

"No, they're boring" grumbled the green dressed teenager and Kimberly hit him.

"Shut up Tommy!"

Dr O sighed seriously as he looked at himself and his old girlfriend in horror ignoring the other teenagers.

"Um…Dr O, can we go now?" Kira spoke up. Dr O came out of that weird trance and nodded dumbly.

"Uh yea sure, we're going to a dinosaur museum just outta town, lets get to my jeep" he walked a little ahead of the kids and they stared after him.

'Is he out of it" questioned Conner and Ethan shrugged.

"Maybe but he seemed sort of weird when he looked at your friend" Ethan gestured at Tommy.

"He's not my friend" Conner and Tommy said in unison and the girls laughed.

They all started after Dr O.


	3. Museums

**Chapter 3: The museum **

Soon the car stopped in a museum parking lot. Tommy looked up at the t-rex outside of it and grinned.

"Defiantly resembles Jason" he remarked to the girl sitting on him. She hit him.

"Nah, Jason has a bigger head! This car is way to small Dr O!" Kimberly remarked while Dr O hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Um…Dr Oliver, are you ok" Tommy asked as he helped Kimberly off his lap. He jumped out after her while the other 3 got off on the other side of the jeep.

"Oh…um yea, I'm fine" Dr O got out of the jeep and locked it before following the kids to the doors of the museum.

"It's locked" Tommy pulled on the handles while Dr O's horrified expression turned to a confused one.

"It shouldn't be, look around the grounds guys and if you find anything prehistoric I'll cancel detention for the week" Dr O told them and they all ran off to look it the forest.

Tommy walked a little bit behind of the rest with boredom. Museums had never impressed him. He felt the ground under his feet crack. He looked down and suddenly he was falling. He hit cold ground and looked around the darkened cave.

"Aw man"

**With Kimberly**

Kimberly and the rest kept walking. They had no idea that Tommy had just disappeared.

"Let me get this straight, they have a club just for computers" Conner and Ethan were continuing their conversation from before.

"Shuttup, Kimberly, where's Tommy?" Kira asked suddenly and Kimberly turned to find out that Tommy wasn't with them.

"Um…well, maybe he just wandered off or…or something" Kimberly started thinking of evil people.

"Kimberly, are you ok" Kira had heard Kimberly worried voice.

"Um…yea fine, maybe we should AAAAAAAAH" she and the other 3 fell as they took another step forward.

"What the hell" Conner yelled as he landed on top of Kimberly who let out "Ooof"

Conner climbed off her and Kira helped her to her feet sending glares in Conner's direction.

"Now I know where Tommy is" Kira mumbled as she looked around.

**With Tommy**

Tommy looked around and sighed. "This sucks, where the hell is Kimberly? OW" he tripped over a rock lying on the ground. Tommy climbed back to his feet and looked at the ground he had tripped on. A dinosaur head was sticking out of the soil.

"I must really wanna get out of detention" Tommy growled as he started to pull out the head. After about 10 tugs in came out of the ground. Tommy looked into its eyes and shivered. It looked like it was staring at him. "What type of…" he paused as he heard yelling from ahead of him. It sounded like Kira was yelling at Conner for landing on Kimberly. "Kimberly!" Tommy yelled as he hurtled towards the others with the head in his hands.

"Tommy?" Kimberly's voice sounded confused as Tommy finally came within eyeshot. She ran forward to hug him but stopped once she saw what he was carrying "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWW"

"It'll get us out of detention" shrugged Tommy and Kimberly nodded but still recoiled from it.

"It's still disgusting; reckon it'll get all five of us out of detention?"

"Um, well it's only for Kira, you and I" Tommy said and Conner growled angrily before storming the other way.

"Should we follow him" started Ethan but Tommy strode after Conner. Now he had found the others, he wanted to explore.

"Wow" Conner's voice from ahead of him made Tommy run forward. He stopped short as he saw the structure of bones creating a small dinosaur. Ethan, Kira and Kimberly lined up behind him and watched transfixed as Conner pulled on the mouth "Agh"

They all jumped back as a door in the wall opened.

"Oh my Fu" Kimberly covered Tommy's mouth and glared at him. He shrugged and looked at the room in front of him. They all walked in really slowly looking everywhere they could.

"Wow, look at those stones" Kira breathed as she strode to a holding thing in the middle of the room. Ethan and Conner followed her.

Kira started reaching towards the yellow, Ethan started reaching towards the blue and that left Conner with the red.

"Do you think they're" Tommy didn't have to finish. Kimberly nodded and opened her mouth.

"Don't touch them" she yelled but it was too late. They had picked up the stones and they flashed.

"Let's get out of here" Kira yelled and all 5 sped out of the room. They didn't stop running until they found a way to get out of the cave and into the actual forest.

**Mesagog**

"The stones have been moved" the creature hissed with steam coming out of its nostrils.

"There seems to be 5 children though, not only 3" the metal thing next to it said as it watched the picture on the screen.

"Mesagog, one of them is named Thomas Oliver and the other one is Kimberly Hart" said a woman dressed like something from Matrix who was standing on the side.

"Like Dr Thomas Oliver's younger self and his precious Hart" Mesagog inquired and the woman nodded.

"Yes My lord that is the one. I think they would do very well to threaten Dr Oliver with"

"Very good Elsa, Zeltrax, send down some tyranadrones to capture the 5" hissed Mesagog.


	4. Kidnapped, Ethans power and Jason

**Chapter 4: MUTANTS **

"SHIT" yelled Conner and Kimberly glared at him for the use of the word.

"Conner, any reason for swearing" she growled. Tommy sighed as he glanced at her.

"Look around us and you'll see my reason clear as crystal" retorted Conner and she growled.

"They're just scary reptile things with sharp claws that seem intended on killing us" she sounded used to this stuff. Conner, Ethan and Kira stared at her and then switched their gaze back to the creatures.

"Kimberly, don't let anything slip" Tommy hissed at her as they both got into fighting stances.

Soon they were fending off the creatures and letting the others run for it.

Tommy kneeled down and Kimberly did a cartwheel over him knocking down a few of the things.

"They're like putties" Kimberly observed as she kicked one "but a lot stronger. I think they're used for the same thing though" Tommy nodded and punched one hard in the head.

"Tommy, Kimberly, RUN!" Kira's voice yelled and they took off after their peers.

As they were running about 100 more scaly things appeared in front of them.

'Oh crap" Ethan looked at them. Both boys then grabbed Kira and started to drag her along. Tommy and Kimberly started to fight again. They didn't notice half the things running after the other 3. A scream brought it to their attention. They both clutched at their ears, staring at Kira as the boys helped her up and continued to run.

"Oh no" groaned Kimberly as she recognised it as ranger power.

"Stupid stones" growled Tommy as he started to run after the others, dragging Kimberly with him.

What they saw made them stand still with shock. Conner was running so fast you couldn't see him, Kira kept screaming and Ethan had this sort of weird purple scales up his arms. Soon all the things were defeated and they ran so fast that they rammed straight into Dr O who was coming their way.

"Sorry Dr O" they all said at the same time.

"Its fine…" he said "Did anything unusual happen?"

"No, just you're ordinary hike in the woods" Conner said quickly.

The rest nodded and Dr O looked at the suspiciously.

"Ok…um…we'd better get you guys, what's with that guilty look" he asked suddenly looking at Tommy and Kimberly.

"Uh…nothing…" Kira quickly said for them but she was a bit too late. The scaly things appeared again.

'Tyranadrones" hissed Dr O getting into a fighting pose.

"Tyrano-what" Tommy demanded as he also fell into a fighting pose alongside the others. Conner, Ethan and Kira were looking scared while Kimberly looked awfully confused as she gazed at Dr O.

"Tyranadrones, just fight" Dr O ordered and they obeyed. Everyone but Kira and Tommy stayed in a tight group. They slowly got separated from the rest and eachother.

"Tommy, Kira, get back here" yelled Kimberly as she dodged a kick.

"It's too late for that" Kira was backed against a tree and Tommy was on the ground. Suddenly the tyranadrones grabbed Kira tightly and held on.

"KIRA" Tommy lunged towards her and a green light appeared above them. The tyranadrones, Tommy and Kira disappeared.

"TOMMY" Kimberly rushed forward to the spot where they had disappeared.

"This is not good" Ethan mumbled and Conner quickly agreed.

"Ok, you three, come back to my lab" Dr O, Conner, Kimberly and Ethan ran off.

**Mesogog's fortress **

Kira groaned and sat up. She looked around her with a growing sense of foreboding.

She heard a groan from the floor and looked down. Tommy was slowly getting up. They both stood up and looked around. Mesagog suddenly was in front of them.

"Erg and I thought Rita was ugly" Tommy groaned "what is it this time. An evil ranger, an autograph, a part of my brain, tell me anything" Kira stared at him.

"You seem to know this guy" she said finally and Tommy shrugged.

"I've run into people like it"

"Oh…explain when we get out of here" she fingered the gem in her pocket.

"Let's get outta here now" Tommy grabbed her wrist and literally pulled her with him.

The dodged Mesagog and ran into Elsa on their way out of the room.

"Matrix tryouts were 2 years ago" Kira remarked and Elsa growled.

"Shut up and fight"

'No thanks" they ran around her and continued on the way out.

They rounded a corner and ran into a machine thing that was standing right in front of a green light.

'So…trying to escape" Zeltrax asked and Tommy shook his head.

"No, we were just looking for the ice-cream store; do you know where we can find it?" Tommy said sarcastically and Zeltrax growled.

"I don't like that teenage wit" he growled and Tommy smirked at him.  
"No joke, I think it's just past you. Kira, scream for ice-cream" Tommy turned to her and she let out a purely loud shriek. They both pushed past him and tried to dodge the green light but Zeltrax tripped Kira over and she rammed into Tommy. He fell into the light right before Kira and they both disappeared again.

**With Kimberly**

"It's not like they're just gonna drop out of the sky" Ethan told Conner but then they heard a crash. Tommy had landed face first on the top of Dr O's jeep. Kira then landed on top of him.

"Ow" they both yelled as Kira slid off him. They both slid off the car as Dr O, Ethan, Conner and Kimberly ran to them.

"Oh my god, it worked" remarked Ethan as he turned away from Tommy to look at Kira.

"What happened to you guys?"

"I have no idea, I was getting dragged along by Tommy for half of it" Kira grumbled looking angrily at Tommy "and he has to explain what he said when we saw that funny mutant creature"

"No I don't" Tommy argued and Kimberly looked at him.

'What did you say?"

"A story for another time" Tommy quickly said.

"Be quite, I have to make a phone call" Dr O sounded a little worried as he took out his mobile and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hello Jason, It's…" Dr O glanced at the kids "Dr Oliver"

"Tommy, why are you calling yourself Dr Oliver" Jason asked.

"Because I need to get used to hearing people call me that" Dr O answered impatiently.

"Why are you calling me" Jason sounded suspicious.

"Because I have a problem and I need you to help me"

"If it's not a monster that's interested in getting you and Kimberly back together, I'm really not interested"

"Jason please come to Reefside" Dr O fairly begged as he turned back to the teens and something he saw made his heart stop "KIMBERLY, TOMMY, STOP KISSING. IT SCARES ME"

"Meh" Tommy shrugged and turned back to Kimberly.

"What!" Jason demanded.

"Tommy and Kimberly are kissing in the back seat" groaned Dr O and Jason became interested.

"You're kissing Kimberly in the back seat?"

"No…yes…I mean no…or yes. Ugh, I dunno" Dr O sounded exasperated.

"So you are" Jason sounded disbelieving.

"No but yes at the same time…ugh…listen to this" Dr O handed the phone to Tommy 'Its Jason"

Tommy pounced on the mobile.

"OH MY GOD! JASON, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH. WE'RE ALRIGHT HERE IN 2004 BUT IT WOULD BE FUNNER IF YOU WERE HERE. KIMBERLY AND ME ATTEND REEFSIDE HIGH AND ARE LIVING WITH A NEW FRIEND OF OURS NAMED KIRA. IT'S SO COOL!

"Tommy!"

"YEA JASON, ITS ME…KIMBERLY, LET GO OF THE PHONE" Kimberly snatched the phone from Tommy's hands.

"Jason"

"KIMBERLY!" Jason basically yelled it and Kimberly dropped the phone.


	5. way to hyper

Conner: She's gonna use us in all her stories, I feel so special

**I know you do**

Conner: I was joking

**YOU'RE ALL A BIG BUNCH OF MEANIES  
**Tommy: we know!

**You especially

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: I'm coming down**

Dr O lunged for the phone and was playing tug-of-war with Tommy for a few minutes. Jason was hearing all this yelling.

"Give me that!"

"Get stuffed Dr O"

"Oh yea, say that to yourself" Dr O replied scathingly as he tried to pull the phone away "mine"

"Give it back, ITS JASON!" Tommy shouted and Dr O pulled it harder.

"Yea I know but it's my phone, now give me the phone"

"NO, MINE" Tommy managed to pry the phone away and he jumped out of the car…only to collide with a bunch of tyranadrones who seemed to have been standing there for ages.

* * *

'AGH" he yelled jumping away from them in shock

"Back to fighting" muttered Kira as the other teens climbed out of the car. Suddenly a machine-like thing appeared and Tommy and Kira groaned recognizing at as Zeltrax.

* * *

"Hand over the children and you wont die" Zeltrax hissed and Dr O laughed painfully.

"I'm not the type of 'handing someone over' person"

"Stand back Dr O, we'll kick his robot butt into the next universe or at least into a dark dimension" laughed Tommy and Dr O groaned. _Great, I'm telling myself what to do._

"No thanks Tommy, I'll live" Dr O said getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

Soon the 6 of them were fighting. Zeltrax had gotten Tommy and Dr O alone while Elsa had ran after Kimberly. Kira, Conner and Ethan were fighting the tyranadrones.

"AH" Kimberly was backed against the car and was only able to use her hands to fight Elsa as her feet were jammed in the door. It hurt a lot.

"Tommy, fight Zeltrax, I'll help Kimberly" Dr O ran off, leaving Tommy alone.

* * *

Tommy ducked one of Zeltrax's blows but was hit in the back by a tyranadrone and fell to the ground. He quickly jumped back up and collided with Zeltrax's arm.

"Ow" Zeltrax quickly grabbed his neck and hauled him off the ground.

"Tommy" Kimberly shrieked and everyone turned to see Zeltrax holding Tommy "Let go of him" a tyranadrone grabbed Kimberly as she tried to get over to her boyfriend. Kira, Conner and Ethan were also grabbed. Dr O was backed up against the jeep and couldn't do anything. Tommy looked into Zeltrax's eyes and smiled. Suddenly Tommy' foot flew out of nowhere and kicked Zeltrax in the stomach. Zeltrax let go of him and Tommy jumped over to the others.

"You are way to hyper" mumbled Kira and Tommy just smirked at her.

"I know"

"We will be back" yelled Zeltrax as the evil dudes disappeared.


	6. Its Missing!

**Chapter 5: It's missing!**

The next day the 5 kids met before school started at the soccer field.

"So, what should we do about…these alien powers" Conner asked them and Tommy shrugged. Conner growled "Just happy you don't have them mister. Now I know karate and I will kick your butt into the next century" Tommy shrugged again and Kira cleared her throat.

"Let's just see what Dr O has to tell us today…ok?"

* * *

They all agreed and then the bell went. They walked inside to science, which was conveniently the first period. As soon as Dr O started to speak, the ground started to shake and everyone panicked. As everyone ran to the windows as the sky turned black, Dr O beckoned the 5 teens to his table.

* * *

"Time for that little talks yet" demanded Conner and Dr O sighed.

"Come on"

* * *

Soon the 6 people were standing in Dr O's basement taking in their new surroundings.  
"Isn't this where the stones were?" asked Kira and Dr O sighed.

"You're evil" it was the first thought that came to Kimberly's head and Dr O laughed.

"Far from evil Kim, far from it"

"Don't call me Kim" she said as she backed behind Tommy.

"I'm not evil, but I have something to give to you guys" he reached for a silver container and opened it.

"Here are your ranger morphers" he told Kira, Conner and Ethan.

"No way" Kira replied and Dr O sighed.

"Please, just this once" the 3 teens reached in a slowly took out their morphers.

* * *

Soon they were facing a bunch of giant dinosaur things.

"Zords" hissed Tommy and Kimberly nodded.

"Defiantly but…they seem evil like your dragonzord" she said without thinking.

"Shuttup" Tommy grumbled and Kimberly giggled and everyone turned to stare at her.

"What's so funny" demanded Dr O and Kimberly couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and clutching her sides.

"Ugh, guys, say Dino thunder power up and you'll morph" Conner, Kira and Ethan obeyed Dr O and soon they were in their ranger costumes. Kimberly unzipped her pocket and took out her coin.

* * *

"Pterodactyl" she yelled and was morphed into the pink ranger. Tommy reached into his pocket to also get his coin but he couldn't find it.

* * *

"What the" he swore loudly as he turned all his pockets inside out. His coin was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe you dropped it when we fell through time" Kimberly suggested making sure the other Conner, Kira, Ethan and Dr O weren't listening.

"But how come you have yours?" he questioned angrily and she grinned.

"My pockets have zips"


	7. Jason Kat?

**Chapter 7: JASON! Kat? **

Tommy watched sulking as the other fought and beat Zeltrax's ship and then Kimberly joined him to watch as the other 3 tamed the zords. Dr O was yelling out instructions.

* * *

"It's amazing how no-ones paying attention to the power rangers and no-ones paying attention when you just unmorphed. No-ones even thinking of all the things Dr O knows" Tommy reported. (A.N. I always thought it was funny no-one was paying attention to Dr O or the teenagers!)

"You're right you no but no-one paid attention to us when we fought the putties" Kimberly told him as they watched the zords becoming tame "You're lucky you never had to tame your zord, it wouldn't have worked"

"Oh shuttup" Tommy grumbled.

* * *

"Need some help" asked a voice and Tommy and Kimberly swiveled around falling into a fighting stance. A woman got out beside him.

"Calm down Tommy, It's me, Kat and my husband Jason" the woman laughed and Tommy stared at her.

"Who's Kat" Kimberly demanded and Kat grinned again.

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't know me Kimberly. I take over you when you go to Florida"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, you'll find out" Jason cut in and Kimberly nodded.

"Ok…"

* * *

Dr O, Conner, Kira and Ethan walked over to them.

"Jason! Kat!" Dr O exclaimed clasping hands with Jason and then hugging Kat "why are you here"

"You have to ask" Jason raised his eyebrows in disbelief and Dr O finally understood.

"Of course not, let's get back to my place"

* * *

The next day Tommy, Kimberly, Kira, Ethan and Conner all walked to school together. For some reason, all of their houses were near eachother.

"So we'll meet for training in the woods after school" Tommy asked and Conner shook his head.

"Nah, I got soccer training" Tommy turned to Ethan.

"Computer club"

"Kimberly and I are going to the band" confessed Kira and Tommy nodded.

"Fine I'll train by myself"

"That's not a good idea" Kimberly spoke up "whenever you're by yourself you seem to get in trouble!"  
"What do you mean" asked Kira.

"Nothing Kira" Kimberly lied "I'll stay with you Tommy. Kira can tell me what I missed"

"No, don't worry, I'm a big boy, you can leave me alone" Tommy said spitefully but then stuffed his fist in his mouth.

"What are you gonna do next, kidnap Jason" Kimberly retorted and stormed off, closely followed by the other teens, leaving Tommy alone…again.


	8. Stepping Stones

**Chapter 8: Stepping stones**

After school everyone went their separate ways and Tommy headed towards the woods. _Am I STUPID! How could I say that to Kim? I'm SO STUPID!_

Tommy was not in a good mood at the moment. Kimberly had been avoiding him and there wasn't a proper gym in Reefside. He didn't even notice someone following him; he was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

* * *

**Kira and Kim **

"Hey guys" Kimberly smiled at her new band. Kira had introduced them over break "so what are we doing today?"

"Well, I don't really know because Kira hasn't been able to make practice in weeks" said Natalie Tiek spitefully looked and Kira and Kira frowned back.

"It's not her fault" Kari immediately stood up for Kira.

"What about those gay excuses" Maddy said "my arm has a huge bruise on it, I can't walk, it's not like she being beaten up!"

"She didn't lie" Sora argued and Kira sighed hopelessly.

"Listen you guys" but no-one listened to her so Kimberly took charge. Kimberly put her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Everyone turned to her, surprised that she was stepping forward.

"Everyone, pick up your instrument"

* * *

**Conner**

Panting, Conner McKnight kicked the ball to one of his team-mates. Trent Ferdenaze ran up the field, with the ball tapping against his foot.

"That new guys good" panted Ryan and Conner nodded staring at Trent's swift, easy way of getting the ball down the field without even breaking a sweat 'What's his name?"

"I think it's Trent" Conner answered as the ball came hurtling his way. He caught it and kicked it hard into the goal, which was now empty except for 2 defenders and the goalie. The ball sailed through the goalies outstretched arms and…

"WE WON" yelled Jaime jumping up and down. Conner sighed; Jaime was the only girl on the entire team.  
"Yea we did" he muttered before walking off to take a shower.

* * *

**Ethan**

"YES" Ethan yelled jumping up in his chair and everyone applauded him. Ethan took a bow; he had just defeated King Jacques and was now halfway through 'Bloody Battle, the French Revolution'

"Hey Ethan, what's that beeping sound?" asked Caitlin and Ethan slammed his communicator on the desk, which shut it up.  
"I don't know" he said rather quickly and Caitlin shrugged, Ethan turned back to the computer to battle an aristocrat.

* * *

**Tommy**

Tommy kept walking, looking for a good place to train. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. _Dr O must know a place to train, he knows everything else. _

Tommy walked up to Dr O's house and knocked on his door. No-one answered so Tommy just knocked again. _Maybe he's in the basement  
_Tommy pushed on the door and it opened so Tommy walked right through. He started to walk past the fireplace but something on the mantel caught his eye. He ventured closer. _That's impossible _He stared at the picture

Tommy was there with Kimberly. That was the photograph but there was several things wrong about it. Tommy was half in white ranger costume, just his helmet was off and Kimberly was the same but in pink. Tommy had never been white. He looked at the other pictures and his mouth ranged from disbelief, to uncertainty, to complete confusion. He was in mostly all these pictures but only 1 picture was a green ranger picture. There was also red and lots more white. Kimberly was with him in the green and some of the white but in the others was a blonde haired, blue eyes girl. _Kat_ he thought of the girl and the guy he'd met yesterday. _It's impossible

* * *

_

**Jason, Kat and Dr O**

"You've done well Tommy" Kat laughed as she looked around the basement "but you couldn't have built all of this"

"Actually, Hayley did most of it" Tommy admitted and blushed.

"Most of it?"

"Ok, maybe all of it…Jason…back me up"

"Nup, I'm on Kat's side, this is too advanced for the likes of you" Jason teased and Tommy growled.

"That's unfair" he whined pitifully and they both laughed.

"Bad luck Tommy old pal" Jason said lifting up one of Tommy's precious dinosaur bones.

"PUT THAT DOWN"

* * *

**Mesagog**

"Where is Zeltrax" stormed Mesagog angrily as he stormed around his fortress.

"I don't know master" Elsa said running after him "he's probably being of no help at all"

"Well, he'd better get back soon"

"Yes master"

* * *

**Hayley **

Hayley ran around the cyber café in a hurry. There were a lot of costumers and she was having a very hard time doing it all by herself.

Suddenly Conner appeared in front of her face as she walked past the door.

"AHH"

"Oh hi Hayley, Trent wants a job" Hayley looked up and finally saw that Conner was dragging a boy by the arm and smiling brightly as Hayley lay in liquid from spilt drinks.

"I do?" Trent asked and Conner nodded happily.

"Yea"

"Um…maybe later" Trent shrugged off Conner's hand and ran out of the building.

* * *

**Trent**

_What the hell _Trent kicked a ball into the empty net _Yea, I said I wanted a job, but I mean, just drag me to that Hayley woman…is Conner insane. Who is Conner anyway? No-one I know and no-one I will ever work with because he gets things done way too quickly. _

"Son" Trent's father came up behind Trent and Trent swiveled around.

"Hi dad"

"We need to talk…"

* * *

**Trini and Zack**

"Trini, Jason's on the phone and he wants you" Zack said as he handed the phone to Trini. Trini smiled and took it.

"Hello Jason"

"Hi Trini, why is Zack answering your phone" asked a voice and Trini laughed.

"We're not doing anything naughty. We're working on a project for work together"

"Oh good, um…when's your soonest time off?" Jason asked carefully and Trini frowned.

"Why?"

"Um…just answer my question first"

"Ok, um…in a week or so…" Trini said "has something gone wrong Jase?"  
"Um…sort of, just make sure that you and Zack get up to Reefside"

"Ok…I guess, now answer my question!"

"You'll find out"

"Hey Jase" came an extremely cheerful voice on Trini's other phone and Jason laughed.

"Hey Zack"

* * *

**Billy and Kimberly**

Kimberly picked up the phone smiling.

"Hey" said an extremely happy voice on the other line.

"Kat?"

"Yea, its me, look…can you get up to Reefside any time soon" Kat asked and Kimberly frowned.

"I can come up now but why should I, Billy just got here"  
"Billy?" Kat sounded shocked 'why is BILLY at YOUR place"

"He's visiting…duh, answer my question" Kimberly was becoming a little impatient; she had never been on good terms with Kat.

"We have a big emergency"

"What type of emergency" Billy was just proved to be using Kimberly's other phone.


	9. Decisions

**Chapter 9: Decisions

* * *

**

**Tommy and the Freak **

_This is so freaky, what the hell is happening. Dr O isn't me…he CAN'T be! _Tommy continued to stare at the pictures in shock. There was no other explanation. He would grow up to be a science teacher.

"HA" Tommy swiveled around and gave out a shout. Suddenly in was pinned to the wall by Zeltrax's sword "welcome Tommy Oliver"

"What! What do you want" Tommy demanded angrily as he hung against the wall.

"You dead for what you did to me" Zeltrax retorted and Tommy stopped struggling to stare at the machine.

"What are you talking about" suddenly Tommy was lying on the floor with Zeltrax's sword positioned just above his head.

* * *

**Dr O, Jason and Kat **

_Why did Kat and Jason run off? They had better not be calling the others _Dr O waited in the basement and started when he heard a shout from upstairs. But it was quickly followed by a yell.

"JASON"

"I'm sorry"

"Tommy's gonna kill you" Kat and Jason came downstairs. Dr O glanced up and sighed. Water was splashed all over Jason's t-shirt and it was dripping to the floor.

"Was that you who yelled Jason?" asked Dr O and Jason glanced at him.

"Nup, Kat shouted but I never yelled!" Jason defended himself and Kat nodded.

"He never yelled at all"

"Oh, ok…I could have sworn…what happened Jason?"

"You should really get your sinks checked" Jason growled as water kept dripping to the floor.

* * *

**Kira and Kim**

"Freak you out" Kim sung as Kira followed with the same words. The band was finally playing properly because of Kimberly. Kimberly had a gift of ordering people around.

"Hey…wait" Tyler spoke up from his drum set and the rest of the band turned to look at him.

"What's the matter" asked Kari fairly. Kimberly had liked Kari straight away. Kari was the youngest member on the team, only 14 years old but she was the most responsible. She always gave everyone a chance to talk and stood up strongly for her beliefs.

"It gets sort of boring, singing the same song over and over again" Tyler grumbled and Natalie spoke up quickly.

"Yea and why do you have to sing Kira? The rest of us aren't hopeless at singing and Kimberly's a new person to the band and you're letting her sing"

"Kira and Kimberly are the best singers in the band" Kari reasoned patiently and Sora rounded on her.

"Oh yes, I forgot, the youngest always has the best opinions" Kari looked at her steadily.

"I never said that!"

"But you think it's true"

"I do?" Kari sounded positively shocked and Sora stormed up to her. She grabbed Kari's trumpet and threw it across the stage. Kari was normally calm but her cry of anger was enough to wake the dead.

* * *

**Conner and Ethan**

"So…how was soccer?" asked Ethan trying to make conversation and Conner shrugged.

"It was ok, there's this new guy on the team named Trent and he wanted a job so I took him to Hayley and Hayley blew up in my face. I only accidentally knocked her over when she was carrying drinks. Then Trent walked off on me and I had to deal with Hayley on my own. I don't like Trent much"

"Did he beat you at soccer?" Ethan asked and Conner shook his head.

"Nup, he was on my team and he helped us win but still…" Ethan decided to let it go.

"So…do you reckon Tommy's alright. Kimberly hasn't killed him or anything yet?"

"I don't know but I'm still wondering what Kimberly meant by what she said" Conner admitted frowning slightly.

"What did she say again?" Ethan asked, trying to remember.

"Dude! How bad is your memory?" Conner teased and when Ethan didn't respond Conner told him.

'She said… what are you gonna do next? Kidnap Jason?"

"That is weird" agreed Ethan "Tommy doesn't seem like the kidnapping type"

"Tommy seems really weird. He didn't act surprised at all when we became rangers or anything" Conner said.

"Its like he's trying to avoid something. He didn't know about 'Battle of the bloodiest' and it's been all over the TV for years" Ethan said and Conner grinned.

"I even know about 'Battle of the bloodiest'

"It's like he's from the past" both boys laughed at the suggestion and continued on their way to Dr O's house.

* * *

**Mesagog and Elsa**

"I have got a lock on Zeltrax master" Elsa said and Mesagog stormed over to Elsa demanding to see. A picture came up on his 'viewing globe'

Mesagog hissed with glee when he saw Tommy lying on the floor with Zeltrax standing above him but Zeltrax didn't seem to be doing anything but talking. "Why doesn't he kill the little brat' demanded Mesagog and Elsa shrugged "get down there and take 100 tyranadrones in case back-up comes"

"Yes master" Elsa teleported away using an invisi-portal. Mesagog laughed as he watched Tommy glaring above him.

* * *

**Hayley**

Hayley had just finished mopping up the mess. Conner hadn't even offered to help. Hayley was extremely mad. She needed help in the cyber café. It had been too busy lately. Maybe she could talk some of the teenagers into helping.

_I could blackmail Conner into helping _She laughed at her thought and looked up as the door opened. 2 people came in. They walked up to the counter and she smiled at them.

"May I help you" she asked pleasantly and the man on the right nodded.

"Um…yea, do you carry smoothies? I haven't had a good one since I was 18"

"Yea, I do. My names Hayley and what type of smoothie would you want?" she asked. She liked these men straight away.

"2 strawberries if possible. I'm Adam and my friends name is Rocky. We're driving through Reefside and we thought we'd stop and get a drink"

_Adam and Rocky…Hmm_

"Yes of course Adam. One second"

* * *

**Trent and Dad**

"So you want me to get a job" asked Trent carefully and his dad nodded.

"Yes Trent, I want you to work in the family business"

"But Dad, I don't want to work in a huge factory" Trent objected and his dad smiled.

"If you can get a job in the next 3 weeks, you don't have to" _I'm gonna win this_

"Fine" Trent had a plan fully formed in his mind. He'd work at the cyber café.

His dad stood up and left the room, Trent grinned after him. _You're going down dad!

* * *

_

**Trini and Zack**

"Zack, calm down, we don't even know what the crisis is" yelled Trini as Zack threw some of her clothes into a duffel bag.

"I don't care what the crisis is. I just wanna see my friends" Zack grinned cheekily at her and she sighed.

"Zack, I don't know if I have that much time off" she lied and Zack's grin changed to a smirk.

"I checked your paid vacation days. You have 3 weeks you can take off and still be paid" _Score one for the Zack man._

"Zack, where did you find my work schedule" Trini whined and Zack grinned again.

"I saw it taped to your fridge when I was getting some chocolate"

_Curses _Trini thought _why do I have to work with him anyway?  
_"Zack, I will explain this, I'm collecting as much paid vacation days as I can" Trini thought of a really quick lie.

"That's the worst excuse you could come up with" Zack gloated and Trini sighed.

"Zack, can I at least pack my own stuff. I don't need you going through my underwear" Trini watched Zack dig in her drawer and pull out a bra. "PUT THAT DOWN!"

"AHH, DON'T KILL ME TRINI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

**Kimberly and Billy**

"Why couldn't she tell us what the crisis was" fumed Kimberly angrily and Billy sighed.

"Why do you deprecate Kat so surpassingly?" Billy required and Kimberly stared at him.

"What?"

"Why do you hate Kat so much?" Billy said again and Kimberly sighed.

"It's just that…oh…I don't know" Kimberly admitted sourly and Billy spoke again.

"It is palpability that when someone deprecates someone else they habitually have a cause of why"

"Billy, please speak in English" Kimberly begged and Billy sighed.

'Someone normally has a reason for hating someone else"

"Oh, well…I sort of have a reason but it's really silly and it's long passed. I guess I never got over it" Kimberly mumbled.

"Tell me" Billy said and Kimberly finally said yes.

"You want to know the real reason I sent that letter" she asked and Billy's eyes fell open.

"Yes!"

"Ok, I thought he was cheating on me"

* * *

**HEY...who thinks this story is really bad?**

Kira: Shes using muses on this story now!\

Conner: YAY

Tommy: now she really is gonna kill us all

Syd: I like the story

Kimberly: when did you get here syd

Syd: um...i've been here the whole time, i just havent spoken!

**REVIEW and tell me what you think. if its bad i wont continue**


	10. Why?

**Ok muses, in this story you aren't very important**

Kimberly: WHAT!

Kira: that's stupid

Conner: MEANIE

Jason: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US

Syd: that's really mean

Ethan: WE keep your story together

**ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY!**

Kira: We're gonna be in this story anyway!

Conner: Exactly!

Kira: star wars makeover does not own Power rangers

**I feel MY muses are outvoting me

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Why?**

Tommy lay under Zeltrax's sword, breathing hoarsely. One wrong move and his head would be cut off. _Dr O _he pleaded silently wishing he could use telepathy.

"You will die young Tommy" Zeltrax raised the sword higher but suddenly there was a green light behind him. Zeltrax swiveled around and came face-to-face with Elsa and 100 tyranadrones. The tyranadrones hauled Tommy of the ground and held onto him tightly so he couldn't escape.

"What are you doing here" demanded Zeltrax "I was about to finish him off"

"You were doing more talking then fighting" Elsa pointed out and Zeltrax growled.

"I was telling him about my wonderful plan since I'm a good villain"

"You've been watching too much movies" Elsa groaned "If you tell the good guy what your plan is, then they escape and USE IT AGAINST YOU"

"My master will be pleased I almost killed him, all you are doing is having him being held by 100 tyranadrones"

"The master wants you to bring Tommy to him ALIVE so the master can have the privilege of killing him"

Zeltrax nodded and Elsa grinned. Elsa, Zeltrax, the 'drones and Tommy disappeared through an invisiportal.

* * *

**Kimberly and Billy**

Billy stared at Kimberly, his mouth was hanging open. Sighing Kimberly reached across the table and shut it.

"How could you think that?" Billy breathed "Tommy was devoted to you"

"But he had Kat! A blue eyed, blonde haired girl with a cute accent" Kimberly sighed "He's only human"

"Kimberly, he venerated YOU"

"I know that now, I didn't then"

"On the contrary, you should have hackneyed it then. You knew how much he cherished you!"

"Look Billy, understanding venerated is something but please don't use big words"

"Fine, in Kimberly language that means you should have known it then" Billy translated himself.

"Thank you, I know I should have known it then but every time I rung up he was out with Kat" Kimberly looked confused "Why was he always with Katherine anyway?"

"They had a lot of school projects together and there was an awful lot of monster fights"

"Oh" Kimberly was starting to feel very foolish.

* * *

**Trent, Cassidy, Devin and Hayley**

"Hayley, can I have a job here?" Trent followed Hayley around the cyber café asking the same question every two minutes.

"YES! FINE! Take these to table 3" she shoved a tray at him so quickly he almost dropped it.

"Thank you" he said pleasantly as he went to take the tray to table three where Cassidy and Devin happened to be sitting.

"Here ya go" he took the two drinks off the tray and handed them to Cassidy and Devin.

"Thank you, Devin" Cassidy suddenly whined and the boys turned to her.

"What Cass?" sighed Devin and Cassidy shook her head.

"I can't believe we don't have footage of a good scene for school!"

"Look Cass, if…" Devin started and Cassidy butt in.

"I don't wanna only work for a puny high school news station, let's go find a big one" Cassidy walked out. After paying for the untouched drinks, Devin left.

Trent stared after them shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

**Kira and Kim **

"OY, CALM DOWN" yelled Kira pulling Kari off Sora "Kari, no fighting"

"She just ruined my trumpet" Sora quickly scurried away from the exceptionally angry Kari.

"She'll get you a new one now the practice is over" Kira and Kimberly stormed out followed closely by Kari. Soon Kira and Kimberly were walking to Dr O's house, talking about practice.

"We've had worse practices" Kira admitted "my band doesn't exactly get along"

"Why not?" Kimberly asked pitying Kira. Her band consisted of the rangers so they were all friends.

"Well, Kari and Sora have hated eachother since the first time they laid eyes on eachother. I don't mean to be mean but Kari is really pretty and well…Sora is sort of ugly" Kira mumbled and Kimberly sighed.

'So Sora decided to make Kari's life living hell?"

"Precisely, look Dr O's place" Kira and Kimberly ran forward and into the open doors but then they stopped in their tracks.

"This does not look pretty" Kira mumbled.

"I know" Conner's voice came from the corner and they turned to the boys, both were looking grim.

"When did you get here" asked Kimberly and Conner shrugged

"Around 5 minutes before you guys" A note stuck to the fireplace caught Kimberly's attention. She crossed over to it.

**We have Tommy captured Dr Oliver and Rangers. If you wish for him back, alive or good, give me your stones**

"NOT AGAIN" Kimberly yelled beating her head on the fireplace.

* * *

**Dr O, Jason and Kat**

"What was that?" asked Dr O suddenly straining his ears.

'I didn't hear anything" Jason admitted but Dr O shook his head.

"No, that was defiantly a scream" he ran upstairs, Jason and at his heels. What he saw made his heart stop. There were over-turned couches in his living rooms and all his pictures had been knocked off the mantel. Kimberly was holding a note in her hand and hitting her head on the stone "Kimberly, stop that! You'll get concussion"

Kat and Jason had just seen what had happened and Dr O heard them gasp. Kimberly stopped hitting her head but without looking at Dr O, she handed it to him.

Dr O read through it quickly and paled "I'll die if…"

"Yea, we've got to get the kid back" Jason agreed but Kat shook her head looking grim.

"They're not gonna kill him, they're gonna turn him evil"

* * *

**Trini and Zack**

"Aww man Trini" Zack looked unhappily at Trini as he sat tied to a seat. She was finishing her packing without his help.

"What?" she asked sweetly and Zack groaned.

"I'm hungry"

"You can eat once I feel like untying you Zack" Trini said pleasantly as she zipped up her duffel "I'll be up after I eat something"

"Trini that's no fair" he whined and she smirked at him.

"I know, that's why I do it" she admitted happily and he glared at her.

"Meanie!"

"Meh"

* * *

**Ok, this chapter was sorta short, tell me if I missed anyone but Mesagog out! Thanks heaps**

Kira: So, having fun over there

**No, why did you have to tie me to my bed**

Conner: So you wouldn't get rid of us

Tommy: yea, we don't want you spoiling everything

Eric: please review


	11. Let me go

**I'm updating this story**

Kimberly: You're finally updating ALL your stories

Kira: Star wars makeover does not own anything she uses

**Hey  
**Kira: Fine, she doesn't own power rangers

* * *

**Chapter 11: Let me go**

"Let me go" Tommy growled as he got pulled into Mesagog's lair.

"No" replied Elsa as they threw him before their master. He couldn't even move since he had this sort of binding power on him.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but people are gonna start worrying if I don't come back"

"Strap him to the chair" Mesagog ordered and the t-drones grabbed Tommy and strapped him to a chair with a pointy thing pointing at his heart.

"Uh…no thanks" Tommy said quickly but the thing had already started glowing "Aww man"

* * *

**Kira, Kimberly, Kat, Conner, Ethan, Jason and Dr O**

"What do you mean?" asked Kira and Kimberly sighed.

"I'll explain the evil bit. Tommy was the world's first green rangers back in 1993. He became green ranger by being kidnapped by Rita Repulsa. He was really evil but we managed to knock the evil out of him. He joined our team" Kimberly looked apologetically at the other teens "sorry I didn't tell you Tommy and I were from the past"

Kira, Conner and Ethan's mouths were hanging open and Kimberly continued speaking.

"I still wanna know why Dr would die if Tommy does though"

"Well…" Dr O started and the teens looked closely at him.

"He's Tommy from the future" Kat said without hesitating. Silence ensued in the room as everyone stared at the red-faced teacher.

* * *

**Trini and Zack**

"So where in Reefside is Tommy's house" asked Zack as he shifted through some FBI papers "ah, Nick Gor was last seen 3 weeks ago"

"32 something lane" Trini answered "Has anyone gone looking for Nick lately?"  
"No, but people say he's dead…how can we get to Tommy's when we don't know where he lives?"  
"We can't always believe some people when they say someone's dead. We'll meet them at a local hangout"

"If highly likely that he is dead Trini" Zack said holding out a picture "his wife doesn't seem very upset that he's missing"

"What were her words?"  
"Good ridden to bad rubbish"

"She might have killed him"

"Trini, don't be vain…he has two 5 year old daughters…they need their father"

"I guess…"

Suddenly the phone rang and Trini picked it up.

"If you're not someone who knows about Nick Gor than I don't need to speak to you"

"It's me Trini"

"KIM!"

"Yea, did you get invited to Reefside for something highly important?"

Zack dived to Trini's other phone and picked it up.

"KIMMIE!"

"Zack?"

"YEA! It's so good to hear your voice"

"You to, who's Nick Gor? Trini are you going out with some dude named Nick?"

"No, he's been missing for 3 weeks and Zack and I are looking for him"

"A family member?"

"Nup, we work for the FBI"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Kimberly and Billy**

"FBI" Billy heard Kimberly say shocked and he dove for the extension phone.

"Trini?"

"And Zack" Zack's voice said cheerily.

"Yea, what's with the FBI thing?"

"We work for the FBI" Trini repeated again and Billy nearly dropped the phone.

"Back to my original question…have you been invited to Reefside?"

"Actually…yes" Trini sounded a little shocked "are you guys going"  
"Yea, why not" Kimberly said a little resigned "I can't wait to see Kat again"  
"How bout Tommy?" Trini asked confused.

"WHAT! No-one said ANYTHING about Tommy."

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CAHPPY WAS SHORT BUT I'M VISITING AMERICA AND I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE THINGS! SORRY!  
REVIEW ANYWAY  
Does anyone like the singer "Cascada" she's one of my faves**


	12. Hurried reunions

**OK, last chapter wasn't exceptionally long…**

Kira: no…it wasn't

**Have I told you that I didn't like you Kira?**

Kira: No

**I don't like you**

Kira: of course you do…I'm your favorite character

**Right now you are getting on my nerves**

Trent: That's what she does best, then comes bashing the crap out of her teammates

Conner: yea

Kira: Hey Trent, wanna go out for a smoothie

Trent: Conner will kill me

Kira: Ethan and Justin are coming to

Conner: Are you gonna flirt with every boy but me

Kira: Want me to flirt with you to?

Conner: YES  
**Ok…you guys are psycho. **

Kimberly: Hey Jason, wanna go to the movies with me, Zack, Rocky, Adam and Billy

Jason: Sure

**Don't you start**

Tommy: Are you gonna flirt with every guy ya know but me

Kimberly: I'll flirt with you to if you like

Tommy: That's not what I meant

**Kira…disclaimer PLEASE  
**Kira: Rachel does not own power rangers, Ethan, Trent, Justin, cyber café NOW  
Conner: HEY

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hurried reunions**

"Hey Hayley, these smoothies need to go to…Hayley" he watched her talking in interest to two men sitting at the counter.

"Trent, take this to table 5" she handed him a trayful of drinks and muttering he turned away. _Making me do all the work…Meanie_

"Uh…which one is table five again" he blushed as he turned back to her.

"Arg" she snatched the tray from him and stormed off, the 3 males staring after her.

"Hey kid" said one of the men "I'm Rocky and this is Adam" Trent turned towards them smiling.

"I'm Trent Ferdenaze"

"Nice to meet you" Adam grinned at Trent and Trent's smile broadened.

"Do you live here?"

"Uh…no, just passing through, what about you?" Rocky answered.

"I'm new here"

"DR O" Trent turned towards the sound and saw two pretty girls; a guy, Conner, Dr O, a man and a woman come through the cyber café doors. Dr O seemed to be incredibly angry.

"HAYLEY" he yelled and Hayley turned towards him, dropping the drinks. Adam and Rocky were staring at the group, opened mouthed like Trent.

"Dr O, please" the brunette girl begged.

"Be quite Kimberly" she stepped away from him, looking scared "but we have to find Tommy"

"I know that" Dr O snapped and Kimberly backed further away. She crashed straight into Trent who grabbed her.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing" Kimberly said quickly but another arm grabbed her shoulder and she twisted around, kicking at whatever had grabbed her. She saw two men toppling into the counter and her hand flew to her mouth "Oh my god, I am so sorry" she helped them get up and looked them over "are you ok?"

"Just fine" wheezed Adam "that's one killer kick you've got Kimmie"

"H-how do you know my name?" she demanded stepping away from them.

"Uh…"

"Kimberly, if you don't get here this instant, your boyfriends ass is gonna be thrown into the next…Rocky…Adam?" Dr O, the man and the woman were staring at the pair of men next to Kimberly.

"Kat, Jason…" Rocky looked sick "and who are you" he stared at Dr O and Dr O laughed.  
"Don't recognise me Rocko, don't recognise the falcon"

"T-Tommy"

"That's me"

"Get out of here this instant" screamed Hayley angrily "you're scaring my customers" she hit Tommy upside the head.

"Alright" Tommy had finally noticed that everyone had been staring at them.

"Let's go, Ethan…stop acting like a zombie and come with me, Kira…drag Kimberly away from that guy dressed in the white polo" Dr O ordered leaving. Kimberly suddenly realized that she was still in Trent's arms. Within moments she jumped away from him, only to collide with Rocky again. Rocky grabbed her before she could move.

"Who was that?"

"Dr Thomas Oliver" Kimberly answered trying to get away but to only be grabbed by Adam.

"Show us where he lives" Adam demanded and Kimberly laughed but Kira talked first.

"You think we're idiots, now let my friend go"

* * *

**Tommy and the evil dudes**

"Ok, this is not good" Tommy had given up struggling and was now just staring at the pointy thing above him "what's this thing called…uh…big dinosaur thing" he finished lamely and Mesagog laughed.

"The life force extractor"

"That doesn't sound inviting. I'll make a deal with you" he said "as soon as you tell me your name…"

"Mesagog" the creature hissed.  
'Ok, Mesagog, this is the deal, you let me live and my girlfriend won't kill you" Tommy said trying to act calm.

"This girlfriend?" Mesagog turned a t.v screen towards him and he gasped. Kimberly was in the arms of another guy. This guy had sort of dark skin and was wearing a white polo.

"Uh…yea" Tommy was trying to contain his rage. _How could she?_

"Seems like she's very content in Trent's arms" Elsa stepped out of the shadows.

"How do you know what his name is?" Tommy demanded seething slightly and Elsa laughed.

"My master knows all"

"I-it's an illusion" Tommy was struggling to believe himself as he stared at the paused image on the screen.

"Whatever you say, it won't exactly matter anymore…will it?"

"W-what are you talking about" Tommy was on the point of a breakdown.

"You're such an idiot…haven't you realized why you're here?" Zeltrax demanded and Tommy forced a smile onto his face.

"I may be an idiot, but at least I'm good at it"

"I hate that wit of yours" growled Mesagog shoving his face into Tommy's and Tommy coughed.

"You really need to use mouth wash or brush your teeth more often"

"Turn it on" growled Mesagog and the last thing Tommy saw was Zeltrax flipping a switch.

* * *

**Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack**

"Ok, we're here in Reefside, now what?" Kimberly was in an exceptionally bad mood and you couldn't blame her. She had just flown all the way to Reefside to see someone she never wanted to see again and she was stuck with it.

"We go to Tommy's house" Billy said and Trini nodded.

"If we knew where his house was" Billy sighed.

"Follow me"

"The last time we followed a Cranston, we ended up in a trap, and this isn't a great idea" Trini said stepping back.

"That was a contingency" Billy insisted and Zack frowned.

"Whoa man, speak English"

"It was an accident" Billy repeated and Kimberly laughed.

"I know, that makes us think that you'll lead us into another accident and we don't want that. Poor Jason almost had a heart-attack"

"I'm penitent" Billy murmured and Trini stepped in.

"He said he was sorry"

"Boy am I glad to have you here Trini" Kimberly and Zack said in unison. Trini shrugged off the compliment and turned to Billy.

"Where do we go Billy?"

"Tommy lives in the outskirts of Reefside, in the middle of the woods" Billy explained and the others groaned.

"The woods are huge" complained Kimberly and Trini and Zack agreed.

"We'd better instigate now" Billy said and Kimberly groaned.

"I thought you all loved me"

"We do canonize you" Trini grinned and Kimberly growled.

"Don't you start, what does that mean?"

"We do love you, that's why we're making you carry our bags" Trini grinned handing Kimberly her bag but Kimberly stepped away.

"I am not carrying your duffel" Billy burst out laughing.

"He lives in 32 Valentia road"

"And you never told us this…why?" demanded Zack angrily and Billy stopped laughing.

"I wanted to see how you would reciprocate" Billy explained and Trini growled.

"I hate you, you stupid geek" this only made Billy more amused.

"I tried being normal once…I didn't like it"

"Stupid Billy" Trini muttered turning to Kimberly "why are you so happy"

"I'm only smiling because I'm confused" confessed Kimberly. Zack started laughing

"I like that come-back"

"It was a comeback" Kimberly continued to smile, gazing at Zack. Zack laughed harder.

"You are good Kim"

"Uh…thanks" the grin never left Kimberly's confused face.

* * *

**Ok, did ya like it?**

Trini: Kim, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Zack, Kira, Trent, Ethan and Justin aren't here.

Tommy and Conner: I can't believe they deserted us

Aisha: why does it matter to you Tommy?

Tommy: it doesn't _Tommy blushes nervously_

Aisha: I'm sure it doesn't Tommy boy, you're only jealous

Tommy: AM NOT  
Kat: You can keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.

**I have no idea what's going on…so I'm just gonna sit here and look professional **

Cassie: you do that

**There's a very funny story with that saying. Me and my friend Ali (Alison) were sitting in English and talking. We kept laughing and getting told off by Mr M but we still didn't stop laughing. In the end we didn't know what to do so I turned to Ali and said the same thing I said up there. We both cracked up and got a lunch time detention for not paying any attention at all. Stupid Mr M. **

Ashley: that's nice…

Andros: it was kind of funny

Wes: Only because she got the detention

Alex: good point

Jen: that was funny

Aisha: Uh huh

**It wasn't funny then, I had dance practice for 15 minutes at lunch and was planning to practice my guitar in the time left of lunch. My friends and I have our own small stupid school band and we couldn't practice that lunch. Ali and I got yelled at when we told our friends.**

Tommy: review soon...


	13. um

**I can't believe it, we're covering FRACTIONS! I covered them in year 4…it's so annoying**

Kira: Whatever

Conner: Lyk why dya hav 3 watchs

**Okay peoples, come clean, who taught Conner how to speak in text**

Ethan: Dum de dum

**Ethan!**

Ethan: yes?

**Why did you teach him how to speak text?**

Kira: None of us can understand him

Conner: lyk y wuldnt u b abl 2 undrstnd me

Kira: what did he say?

Tommy: disclaimer

**That's my line Mr**

Tommy: It's dr

**Whatever, Kira, Disclaimer**

Kira: Rachel does not own power rangers

**From now on, older Kimberly will be called Kim

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Meeting Dr O, Finding Tommy **

Trent stood in the middle of the verbal battle between Kira and Rocky, Adam jumping in every now and then. He was confused out of his wits and Kimberly didn't seem to be faring much better.

"Trent, you're on our side, right?" demanded Adam and Trent looked up panicked to be brought into this conversation.

"Uh…" Kimberly stepped in.

"Leave him alone, don't drag him into this" with the air of an expert she twisted out of Adam's arms. Trent stared at her opened mouthed, he reminded her of Kimberly Ann Hart the Olympic gymnast but that of course…was impossible. Kimberly moved to stand next to him, glaring at Adam and Rocky "you have no business annoying us so leave us alone or we might have to drag someone else into this" it felt incredibly weird talking like that. Tommy and Jason were the ones who normally did this. Rocky stepped away from her suddenly but Adam spoke.

"We don't mean to annoy you but we know Tommy and we'd really like to say hi to him, Kat and Jason"

"Tommy's my boyfriend, you must mean Dr O" Kimberly still couldn't get used to it.

"Erm" Adam looked a little taken aback before nodding "yea, him"

"Alright, what are your names" Kira demanded.

'They're Adam and Rocky" Trent said suddenly, he didn't like being forgotten.

"Oh, thanks…um…"

"Trent" Trent grinned at Kira, she was quite pretty. She smiled at him before turning to Kimberly. Kimberly had seen the look Kira had given Trent and didn't like it. Kira had a crush on Conner and Kimberly would prefer it to stay that way.

"Anyway" Adam said loudly nudging Rocky "can you show us where he lives"

"No" Kimberly raised her bracelet to her wrist. Dr O had been kind enough to give her and Tommy a bracelet with their color. The bracelets were worthless but they resembled the Dino-thunder jewels. On Kimberly's other hand, lay the forgotten communicator that she had refused to take off. Adam saw it and raised his eyebrows at Rocky.

"Dr O, it's me, Kimberly" she said into her bracelet and Dr O's voice came crackling through.

"Yes Kimberly?"

"Adam and Rocky would like to come and see you"

"Fine, bring them to my place" Dr O's voice went off. Kimberly stared open mouthed at the bracelet but quickly shut her mouth.

"That was easy" Kira sighed and Trent groaned. He was being forgotten again.

"Can I come to?" he asked hopefully and Kira sent him an apologetic look.

"No, sorry"

* * *

**Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack**

"Billy…I think we're lost" Kimberly sighed looking at the map.

'Kimberly, your maps upside down"

"Oh"

"We've been following an upside down map" Trini exploded "Kimberly…I thought you said you were good at maps"  
"Well…I am"

"It's upside down…" Trini looked livid as she looked around "how are we meant to get back!"

"Uh…"Kimberly looked a little nervous before she perked up "is that a house" she ran forward and yelling angrily, the others followed her. They stopped outside a small shack and Billy grinned.

"This is Tommy's house"

"How do you know?" demanded Trini but then the door opened.

"Guys" squealed a voice and Kat ran down to her friends.

'Told ya" Billy smirked and everyone turned to him.

"Why aren't you speaking big language?" Zack demanded and Billy shrugged.

'I can speak other ways"

"O-K…"

"Come in" Kat led them into the house after hugging everyone.

"Hey guys" Jason jumped up "Tommy, they're here!"

"Adam, Rocky, Kira and Kimberly?" Tommy's voice questioned from under the ground.

"Um, you got the part about Kimberly right" Jason sounded a little hesitant but Kimberly looked a little angry.

"Everyone calls me Kim now"

"OK Kim"

Tommy appeared in the door way and as soon as he saw who were there; he turned to Jason and Kat. Jason was thankful Tommy wasn't a ranger anymore.

"Meaning of these 4 people being in my house" he growled and Kat laughed. Unlike Jason, Kat didn't seem to have been scared of Tommy's glare.

"You mean I was forced to come and he didn't know" Kimberly hit Zack, Trini and Billy on the back of the head. She started advancing towards Jason and Kat.

* * *

**Tommy and the evil dudes**

Tommy sat up slowly, his head hurt like hell. He was lying in a sort of cage "where am I" he mumbled trying to stand up but falling as soon as his body was off the ground. He was shaking and it wasn't because it was cold.

"We succeeded in turning him evil" a voice came from outside the cage and Tommy fell silent listening.

"He will fight himself, Elsa will fight the 2 girls, you will fight the blue kid and I will make tyranadrones fight the red kid" it was Mesogog's voice talking and the listener was Zeltrax.

"Yes sir" Tommy grinned in spite of himself. He wasn't evil so he could escape back to the rest as soon as they battled. Suddenly the cage door opened and Zeltrax came in. He seized Tommy by the back of the neck and dragged him out. Tommy was trying to keep a nonchalant expression on his face but his head was becoming considerably worse. Soon he was thrown down in front of Mesagog and he looked up to see the dinosaur face smirking. It took all his strength to lift himself off the ground to face him but he managed. He looked into the eyes and suddenly crashed back down to the ground, as if dead.

* * *

**Trent**

Trent kicked the ball around the soccer field idly. He was always being left out of everything and he didn't think it was fair. He was just as important as Conner and Ethan. **He** faced the goal with a face of concentration and sent the ball sailing towards the goal. Suddenly there was a goalie. A metal thing had just appeared in the goal box and stabbed the ball. Trent let out a shout of anger. The thing headed toward him angrily.

"You dare attack me" it growled and Trent stepped back.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You attacked me with that flying bomb"

"That's a soccer ball" Trent growled. He was also angry now.

"You will die"

* * *

**Conner and Ethan**

"I can't believe we have to stay down here and Dr O gotta go upstairs" Ethan said and Conner looked over at him from where he sat twirling in one of those twirly chairs.

"I know Eth" Conner said "you should really try one of these chairs"

"Uh, no thanks…is that a portal" Suddenly Mesagogs face was in front of them.

"Hello, we have Thomas Oliver" the Mesagog said with a slight hiss and the view bounced to Tommy, who was lying face down on the cold floor, not moving.

"Is he dead" asked Ethan angrily and Mesagog laughed.

"Yes of course"

**The older peoples

* * *

**

"Ok" everyone but Kimberly and Tommy were sporting ice-packs as they sat around the living room.

"Why are you here?" asked Tommy and Kimberly frowned turning to Jason and Kat.

"Why are we here?"

"Well…" Kat started but yelling voices broke her off.

"DR O! DR OLIVER" 2 boys came clattering into the room "YOUR DEAD"

"No, I'm not"

"Mesagog killed you" Ethan said panicked and Dr O laughed.

"He thinks we're that stupid. The minute he dies, I die" Conner and Ethan paused at this, thinking for a minute before nodding.

"Good point"

* * *

**Kimberly, Kira, Rocky and Adam**

"How do you know Tommy" they were walking through the park on the way to Tommy's. Suddenly Kira turned and gasped.

"Is that Trent and is that Zeltrax" everyone else stopped. Rocky and Adam were confused but the girls were really panicked.

"Yes" suddenly both girls took off, running full speed towards the soccer pitch. After a moment Rocky and Adam ran after them.

* * *

**Yay, it's finished**

Tommy: I can't believe you did that to me

Kimberly: yea, you big Meanie

**Why do you care Kim**

Kimberly: …

**Who can understand dot language?**

Conner: Lyk, hoo cant

**Erg, you're annoying Conner**

Conner: y m I lyk anoying

**Oh never mind**

Kira: Review


	14. pacepacepacepace

**Hi**

Conner: I m da best! LOL  
**It's so weird, the more I read about Kat, the more I like her…I used to hate her**

Kat: how could you hate me?

Kim: its ok Kat, wanna go shopping

Kat: Sure

Kira: star wars makeover does not own power rangers…

**YES I DO! YES I DO!  
**Kira: she's hyper…she was at the mall all day with friends, went to another friend's party and then went to another friend's sleepover…she's gone crazy

**Hehe**

Kira: She doesn't own them.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Uh…**

Kira jumped into battle. She kicked Zeltrax in the stomach before he could bring his sword down on Trent's head. Kimberly was trying to get Trent out of the way. As soon as they saw what was happening, Adam and Rocky also swung into action. Suddenly T-drones appeared around them and knocked Kimberly into one of the tree and her head crashed against it. She fell unconcious. Trent kneeled down next to her, trying to get her to wake up. Rocky and Adam were having ig problems. They hadn't fought in ages and they were slowly getting their butts kicked. Kira was basically the only one who knew what she was doing. She was trying her hardest but she was still getting out-numbered, she wouldn't be able to keep this up. She was about to raise her wrist to her mouth when someone grabbed her hand. She swiveled around and sighed with relief. Tommy was standing behind her holding her hand.

"Tommy, you've got to help" Tommy's smile widened and Kira felt something puncture the side of her body. She fell limp into his hands. He quickly ran behind a wall carrying her and put her down. She disappeared in a flash of green light, Tommy grinning the whole time. He quickly ran back into the fight.

"Kimberly, Trent" he pretended to look panic as he dove into battle. The tyranadrones were called back straight away.

"Kim" he kneeled down to her, checking her pulse "wake up"

"Uh" she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes "T-Tommy?"

"Yea, where's Kira?" Kimberly shot straight up and looked around.

"I don't know! How did you get back here?"

"I-I don't know"

* * *

**Dr O and company**

"So, where to start" Dr O rubbed his forehead "well…I guess it starts with me and Kimberly as teenagers"

"Tommy that was ages ago" Kim protested "why are we here?"

"Like what I said…"

"DR O" 2 kids and 2 grownups came clattering into the door.

"Tommy's back…Kira's gone" Kimberly summarized quickly.

"Huh" Kim, Zack, Trini and Billy stared at the young Kimberly.

"Kim?" Zack glanced from one to the other.

"No, my name's Kimberly" she said before turning back to Dr O "Kira just disappeared and he" she gestured at Tommy 'appeared out of nowhere"

Dr O shot Tommy a suspicious glance but Tommy looked right back into his eyes.

"Tommy…Tommy…Kim…Kimberly…" Zack looked from one to the other "I think Kim's just fainted"

"No I haven't" Kimberly said and Zack shook his head.

"No, the OTHER Kim"

"Ok…what other Kim?"

"Her" Kimberly's mouth fell open and Dr O groaned.

"Is that me?"

"Let's stay on t-"Hayley suddenly appeared at the door.

"There's a monster down town!"  
"Go Kimberly, Conner, Ethan…Tommy…you're staying here"

"But…" Tommy started to protest and Dr O shook his head

"Sit down"

Tommy plopped into a seat, glaring at Dr O angrily

* * *

**Kira and the evil dudes (luv calling them evil dudes)**

Kira stared at Zeltrax, Mesagog and Elsa as they paced around. Pace, Pace, Pace, Pace, Pace. If Kira wasn't in danger, this would've been very, very funny.

"So, what do we do with her?"

"We turn her evil"  
"We kill her"

"We threaten the others with her"

"We…"

"Uh…evil people…I'm still here"

"We keep her here until we figure out what to do with her" mesagog decided and Kira shrugged. She had no objections. Neither it appeared, did the other two.

* * *

**Trent**

Trent had been ditched yet again. He was starting to wish he had never come to Reefside. Maybe Angel Grove would be more peaceful. Suddenly 3 rangers shot past him.

"Hi Trent, Bye Trent" they said and he stared after them. That was weird.

* * *

**Ok…sort of short but best I could do while trying to update all my stories**

Kira: …I would pay big money to see the evil people acting like that.

Conner: Ditto


	15. Jase

**So…what's it about now**

Conner: y r u askin us

**So you can tell me an idea**

Conner: I bcum da king of Englnd

**Good try**

Kira: Star wars makeover does NOT own power rangers

**No…but I can make any of them die in my stories**

Tommy: I get your point

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Why did the power rangers know his name. Trent couldn't answer that question. It was all very confusing.

Trent was very confused. Trent was more than confused, Trent was…Trent never got to find out what he was because a second later someone was landing on top of him.

* * *

**Dr O's Place**

"Tommy, someone just appeared in downtown Reefside and he landed on top of Trent"

Dr O sprinted to the computer screen, followed by Tommy.

"Jase" Tommy stared at the screen disbelieving.

"Yea" Jason looked up

"I meant…Jason…my age…oh crap" Tommy paled "what am I meant to do now"  
"What?" Kim looked at him knowing exactly what "you scared he'll get the evil out of you again"

* * *

**Kimberly, Conner and Ethan**

"Oh my god" Kimberly stopped fighting and stared at where Trent was "JASON" she squealed and she sprinted over to him.

"Huh" Jason got off Trent and looked down "sorry man"

"What just happened" Trent pulled himself up.

"Um…I don't know"

"Back to the problem at hand" Kimberly interrupted "Jason, Tommy's evil"

"Kimberly?"

"Nuh, what does it look like"

"You're Kimberly" Trent couldn't take this all in.

"Um…I'll explain in a minute"

"You better"

"Anyway Jason, Tommy's evil and he's given Kira to Mesogog"

"Whati-what-what?"  
"The evil person…uh…like Rita…and Kira's a pr"

"Oh" this was all starting to faintly make sense.

(From now on Little Jason is going to be called Jase)

* * *

**Kira**

"Hey Mezzy, can I have some paper"

"Shuttup"

"Come on, the least you can do is give me some paper to make a paper airplane. PLEASE!" Kira made a pout face.

"Aren't you the least bit scared of me"

"No, not really"

"God, I hate you"

"Can I have some chocolate and throw in a guitar if you have one"

* * *

**There…FINISHED…well…not the whole story but close enough cause I've finished a chapter**

Kira: Its short

**SHUTTUP**


	16. Choclate with nuts

**Hello Everyone, I am back**

Kira: Joy to the world

Conner: you know what; I'm craving reeces peanut butter cups

Ethan: Nah, I'm sorta craving blue fanta

Kira: _rolls eyes _Ethan, they haven't made blue fanta yet

Ethan: That doesn't mean they wont

Tommy: Uh…yes…um…I'll walk over here

**OK, just someone do the disclaimer**

Kira: Star wars makeover

Rose: does not own Doctor who

Conner: …um…I think you have the wrong story here

Rose: No…isn't this return of the century from Dr Who?? (A.N. no idea if such a story exists)

Kira: um…no, this is power rangers

Rose: oh uh sorry _leaves in embarrassment_

Kira: God, some people

**Kira, just do the disclaimer**

Kira: star wars makeover does not own power rangers

**Finally**

Jason: Well someone's being a depressed Diane

**Just shut up**

**Chapter 16: there are 2 of me??**

Tommy had just been tied to a chair and was sulking as Kim tried to spoon-feed him as he had just been complaining he was hungry.

'Kim, I'm not gonna be spoon-fed, I'll starve instead' Tommy grumbled.

'Do you normally rhyme with your sentences?' Kim asked smiling and Jason laughed.

'I think rhyming comes with being evil, remember him as a green ranger'

'Oh yea, he burst into song, didn't he?' Kim remembered and Trini started laughing.

'Yea' Dr O blushed.

'Hey, that's me you're talking about'

'Shuttup Tommy and get back to searching for Kira'

'No need' Dr O said happily and motioned towards a portal that had just opened.

Kira's face came into it and she was smiling.

'Hey Dr O, I'm fine. They don't know what to do with me so they're gonna keep me here until they figure out what to do with me. Zeltrax even lent me a book' she held up a book titled '100 very effective ways of killing power rangers'

'Read that book Kira and tell us all the ways once we get you back, best have the heads up on this'

'Um…OK, Dr O, I've got to go, the random matrix lady has been very nice and is letting me make one call'

'That's so nice of her' Dr O said sarcastically and Kira laughed.

'Bye Dr O…get me out soon, the food her sucks…they gave me chocolate but it has NUTS in it. Peanuts to be precise and I hate nuts' she pouted before disappearing. Kim burst out laughing and Jason gave a little grin.

'Sounds like Zeltrax has got a little crush on Kira'

'Ha, yea' Kimberly agreed and Tommy scrunched up his nose.

**Kimberly, Conner, Ethan and Jase**

'Ok, I'm confused' Kimberly had been doing her best to explain it but Jase still didn't understand.

'Ugh, okay, a friends been kidnapped, there's new rangers and there's an evil one'

'Oh' Jason finally understood, a little. Trent was pouting, he had been listening in and nothing made sense to him, what the hell were rangers.

Trent, feeling very excluded wandered away sadly.

Kimberly, Conner, Ethan and Jase continued fighting the monster; Jase's pants also had zips. Tommy was the only stupid one.

**Trent**

Trent, having such a big house, was hopelessly lost. He had been trying to find his bedroom but sadly, he had many bedrooms for the oddest of reasons. He walked down a hallway he had never known existed and pushed at a random door. He didn't even notice the big old black sign on it. **KEEP OUT! TRENT, THIS MEANS YOU! **

He entered and saw a big green thing hovering right next to the far wall with another big sign, this sign Trent noticed.

**DO NOT TOUCH**

Of course, when something says that, people always automatically do the opposite and Trent was no different. He poked it and suddenly wasn't standing in the random empty room with the warning signs that he took no notice of.

**Kira**

Kira was sitting there, reading the book, she was up to number 3 because she had been laughing so hard at the others that she was getting through them at a snails pace.

They went like this

Chuck them in a pit of snails and watch them get slimed over

Shove paper down their throats and make them choke

Give them chocolates with nuts (only works on yellow power rangers)

After reading the 3rd one, she had put the chocolate down. Then, the oddest thing happened, Trent landed on top of her.

He got off her and looked around. ''Wow, I didn't know my dad had rooms like this to keep my friends hostage in'

Kira sighed, picked up the book and dragged him back through the portal before it disappeared again.

**OK. Done**

Kira: Wow, I want to read that book for real

Conner: I nearly choked on paper before. I was eating my homework so the teacher didn't demand to see it. I kept some ripped and bitten bits of it so I could say that the dog ate it.

Ethan: …that is very, very random

Trent: Please Review


	17. u r hopeless

**Hello, I'm back**

Kira: we realised, no-one else sings 'my favourite things' while walking down an empty corridor.

**Kira, I did not sing that**

Kira: then why are the boys cowering under a table, muttering that you did

**No, I did sing, but they got the song completely wrong, I was singing my hated things**

Kira: do they even have a song like that?

**I made it up…Kira, get up from under the table**

Kira: Uh

**Fine, I've dedicated this chapter to someone, this chapter is dedicated to 'PurpleLeopard' for hassling me about updating my stories **

Tommy: Star wars makeover does not own power rangers _Tommy falls over unconscious _

Kira: _holding her ankh that she dug out of earlier in the story _No-one, I repeat NO-ONE takes my job!

* * *

**Chapter 17: you are hopeless

* * *

**

Kira landed back in the big scary room with all the ignored random signs, holding the book in one hand and a very confuzzled Trent in the other. She smiled sweetly at him 'Trent, I have to go, thanks for rescuing me' she walked out of the room, Trent staring after her. He was beginning to think that he was missing something here.

* * *

**The 2 Tommy's and Co.**

'Should we be worrying about Kira?' Kim asked after a while, still trying to force food into Tommy's mouth. Tommy spluttered and she cooed at him 'Aww, look'

'He's not a child you know' Dr O pointed out and Kim stared at him 'what? I wasn't a child when I was his age' Kim kept staring at him, a little confused 'what?'

'Um…Tommy, only children forget as much as you did'

'Shuttup' Dr O said reddening.

'What am I doing?' Kim looked even more confuzzled.

'DR O' Kimberly tripped and slammed into the mantle while running towards them. She bounced back as if nothing had happened 'JASON'S HERE'

Jase followed her, looking very confused.

* * *

**Trent**

Trent was very upset, Trent was more than very upset, Trent was lonely. He wandered his house, looking very lost and that was what he was. He had absolutely no idea where to go. Wonders how his father managed to find the random portal thing, Trent couldn't even find his bedroom.

* * *

**Evil Dudes**

'She stole my book' Zeltrax was outraged 'how dare she!'

'Zeltrax, it tells us to give ranger girls chocolate, that really helps us kill them' Elsa pointed out sarcastically and Zeltrax shrugged.

'But we never know! One of them might be allergic!'

'I doubt that'

'OK, who wants to tell Mesogog that she escaped'

'Not me' Elsa said instantly stepping back. Zeltrax sighed, the things he'd do for employment.

* * *

**FINISHED!**

Kira: Joy, what happened to me?

**You'll find out _taps nose_**

Kira: _picks up broom _tell me

**AHHHHHH! SAVE ME SOMEONE! **


	18. no touchy the phone

**Kira: Okay…Star wars makeover isn't here right now**

**Conner: So we stole her boldness…**

**Ethan: he means the font**

**Kira: and we're writing this story for her**

_(yells from closet) _HELP!

**Kira: now where's that broom**

**Ethan: Star wars makeover does not own power rangers but that doesn't matter because she's not here**

**Kira: We don't either; we're just their little pawns

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Kira was also lost in Trent's house. She had never realised how big a house like Trent's was. She had past at least 20 doors with the name 'Trent's room' on them and they were all different rooms so she wasn't walking in circles. 'Um…Ok…now where's my mobile' She said calmly searching her pockets to realise that it was missing. It must have fallen out in the cell.

'MESAGOG' she screeched, storming back to the room with the portal in a fit of fury. NO-ONE TOUCHED HER MOBILE BUT HER!!!

* * *

**Trent**

Trent had managed to find his way outside. It had taken considerably longer than it normally should have. Deciding to go see if he could hang with Kira since he was bored, he decided she'd be back at the cyber cafe and headed over that way. Unbeknownst to him, Kira was still in his house, the one he'd just locked and she didn't have a key.

* * *

**Tommy, Dr O, Kim, Trini, Zack, Conner, Jase, Kira, Jason, Kat etc. **

The teens had raided Dr O's fridge. They had raided it down to the core…and found nothing.

Jase was still incredibly upset and just watched as the others raided Dr O's fridge…

Finally, Conner pulled open a draw and gasped. Banana after banana after banana after banana spilled out! The draw had millions of bananas in it. Jase was very scared of bananas after an unfortunate injury with a dancing and singing banana. Therefore, he ran screaming into Dr O's living room and buried himself in the corner of the couch as if he was 3 years old.

Kimberly laughed 'Rita stole his lunch once and made a singing dancing banana out of it that followed Jase around for a week before we finally got rid of it. He's very scared of bananas now'

'A dancing and singing banana?' Kira repeated and then they all burst out laughing.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA' Conner shrieked 'JASON! WE HAVE A BANANA FOR YOU!'

Jase let out a little squeal and pulled a pillow over his head muttering 'not the banana, not the banana' Tommy stared before turning to Kimberly.

'When did this happen'

'Before you came' Kim answered for her counter-part and Kimberly nodded 'but soon you'll have a bad run-in with goat milk' Dr O gasped and looked around.

'Where is it? WHERE!'

'See' Kim laughed.

Tommy groaned and buried his evil face in his evil hands which were twitching to wrap themselves around Kim's neck.

* * *

**Kira: finished**

_Muffled noise from wardrobe_

**Conner: didn't you hit her with the broom**

**Kira: It obviously didn't work**

**Ethan: eh, just ignore her**

**Trent: hey**

**Kira: hey Trent**

**Trent: where's star wars makeover?**

_Something that sounds like a 'here' comes from the wardrobe but since the wardrobe has a door, it is impossible to tell if someone was saying 'here' or 'mouse'_

**Kira: there was an ice-cream truck passing by**

**Trent: I didn't hear anything **_Looks at Kira accusingly_

**Kira: well…you obviously weren't listening**

**Ethan: review!!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!**


	19. BANANA BOAT SONG! WOOOO

**Me: singing an update!!**

Kira: finally, you know how long its been since you last updated...well, anything!!

**Me: I'm sure no-one really cares about the details...hehe coughs guiltily and looks around as if checking there arent any angry readers with lighted torches**

Kira: Its been nearly _two _years

**Me: yes...well, um...enjoy!**

Kira: they probably dont even _read _this story anymore! there's nothing for them to _enjoy! _Or at any rate, there's no-one _to _enjoy whatever rubbish you write down on the page today.

**Me: big bully...**

**Chapter 19**

"Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana, Daylight come and me wan' go home, Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana, Daylight come and me wan' go home" Conner sang joyfully standing over Jase's shivering form. Jason, upon hearing this song had run screaming into the night. Both Kimberly's were sitting on the other couch, the one that Jase's head wasnt pushed under and giggling. Both Tommy's stared at Jase in utter shock - the guy who had been there leader was left cowering because of a _song._

"I always wondered why he always made an excuse up to go away whenever one of us brought out a banana to eat" Dr O remarked and Tommy nodded, knowing that he'd never look at Jason the same.

"What was Kim talking about goat milk for anyway" Tommy turned to his older counterpart curiously "you may as well give me a heads up if I'm to deal with it to"

"No!" Dr O shook his head vehemently, shivering "I have never been so scared in my life"

"Tommy" Kat came through the door, handing him a cup of milk "I couldnt find any normal milk on the way over here so I bought goats milk. I was hoping you'd have some normal milk but obviously not"

Tommy stared at the cup of white liquid in her hand confused and Dr O recoiled from the cup, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Tommy?" Kat snapped, waving her hand in front of Dr. O's face "I'm not going to stand and hold it here all day"

Suddenly Dr O let out an uncharacteristic scream of fear and hit the cup with such force that it flew into the ear and landed on Kim's head. Kim sat there for a second, her fist clenching and uncleching and Dr O backed away uncertainly while she stood up, a demonic glint in her eyes. He winced, painfully remembering a time he'd spilled something on Kim's hair before, he had been washing leaves and sticks out of his hair for days.

"Um...sorry" he squeaked and Kim let out a chilling laugh and kept circling in on him.

Conner, totally oblivious to all that was going on around him kept singing "It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot BUNCH! Daylight come and me wan' go home. Six foot, seven foot, eight foot BUNCH! Daylight come and me wan' go home" ignoring Jase's screams of terror coming out from under the couch.

* * *

**Kira**

Kira stormed back into the room and headed straight for that green thingy that appeared to be a portal. She disappeared through it and reappeared back in Mesogog's fortress. She looked around, a furious glint to her normally mischevious eyes and zoned in on Mesagog, who had the unfortunate luck of being asleep while she was looking for someone to hurt.

She let out an inhuman shriek, startling Mesagog awake. She strode over to him and grabbed him by the spiny things on his head. Mesagog was left with nothing to defend himself, see, his powers came through those spiny things and with those spiny things in her grasp, he had _nothing _to stop her.

"Where is it" she ground out and he stared at her with something close to terror, he wasnt used to dealing with over-emotional teenage girls.

"Where's what?" he tried to snarl to sound more manly and dangerous but it came out as a squeak. Kira's eyes twitched and Mesagog sweat-dropped.

"Where is my PHONE!" Kira screamed the last word so hard that Mesagog was astounded that he was deaf.

Mesagog stared at her in dawning horror. He had no clue where her phone was but he doubted she would believe him. He thought up an excuse quickly however "I saw Zeltrax take it!"

Growling, Kira squeezed his pointy thingies and stormed off, probably to find Zeltrax. Mesagog not able to attack her because his spiny things were hurting. He glowered after her - oh she would pay for making him look like a nancy boy.

* * *

**Trent**

Trent had started to wonder if they had made a pact to avoid him or something. They werent _anywhere! _Seriously, Reefside wasnt that big and there was a big group of them, one of them must be _somewhere! _But they werent and he was starting to consider moving somewhere else, Angel Grove must have some friendlier people. But then there was the fact that his dad wouldnt want to move...Nothing seemed to be going Trent's way today...it was just so _unfair!_

* * *

**Me: there we go, its finished!**

Kira: Its also short

Trent: You know Rachel Kira, she doesnt have enough imagination to make anything any longer

**Me: I resent that!! I am chock-full of imagination**

Conner: Um...I dont exactly think - breaks off when he sees Star Wars Makeover raise a mop over his head - yes, absolutely chock full rachel, of course you are

Kira: dont give in to her Conner! Stand up for the truth!!

**Me: wanna say that again Kira?**

Kira: also raises a mop oh bring it on

Ethan: Um...if anyone still reads this, please review


End file.
